Invisible
by princessxoamber
Summary: Ok, so this is an all human story. Yada yada. Bella is shy. Jasper is her BFF. Karoke night blah-dee-blah. Just read it. Hah. Let me know. One shot- or add more chapters….gots to let me know! Kkk please?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything blah blah. Except my dyslexia! Hah! Oh but I do own the ipod to which has been glitching and wanted to repeat the same song over and over. No complaints. Gets a story outta me. **

**So my other story is up and going **_**Getting Back What Once Was Lost**_** is freaking amazing. I'm diggin it! Hah oh there is a poll on my page. Do it PLEASE! Anyone who helps will totally get a shout out! **

**Ok, so this is an all human story. Yada yada. Bella is shy. Jasper is her BFF. Karoke night blah-dee-blah. Just read it. Hah. Let me know. One shot- or add more chapters….gots to let me know! Kkk please? **

**Onward. Oh Song is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift **

For years Jasper Whitlock has been my best friend. He saved me on the playground from bullies who were making fun of my glasses and pig tails. He punched the two boys in the face and wiped my tears on his Transformers t-shirt. Since then we have been best friends, even if most of it is in secret. The two boys though….Emmett and Jake….well they….are also Jasper's friends, but they don't pick on me anymore.

Tonight Angela has finally talked me into going out with her. She is totally crushing on Jake but won't tell anyone but me. She seems to think I am going to sing at karoke night. Maybe I will. Maybe Jasper will finally realize what everyone else knows.

_Flashback_

"_Bella" Angela started, "when are you going to tell Jasper you have been in love with him since grade school." she finally spit out one day when we were avoiding trig homework….._

_All I could do was stare at her. _

"_You know he loves Alice….just drop it" _

_End Flashback_

And she did drop it. Alice was a gorgeous girl who just moved here this year. Jasper follows her around like a little puppy dog, and she doesn't even care. There must be something wrong with a girl that doesn't look at Jasper. He's all blonde hair blue eyes, perfect curls on his head, a warm southern accent and the southern manners to boot….swoon. Anyways obviously something is wrong with her.

So maybe tonight I will sing. I have a song for him. Angie and I learned it on the guitar after we heard it. Yeah no problem right?

"Bells!" I heard my favorite southern voice yell down the hall. I looked up at him and he yelled, "tonite?" and I just nodded my head and he put a giant smile on his face.

As I walked to my next class I was stopped by a short little pixie girl, great Alice. "Yes?"

"I'm married"

"What are you talking about Alice"

"That's why I wont give him a chance"

"Alice"

"No Bella….he has to know. I'm bringing my husband tonite"

"That'll break his heart if he finds out then Alice…"

"Bella its complicated….my parents tried to take me away from him so we got married…we've been in love our whole lives"

"Well….that's great I still think you should tell Jazz before tonight."

"honestly I don't know why I should…he's not my type and I obviously don't lead him on. Oh and good luck tonite, you'll know him dead."

I just stared at her. And all she said back was "Angela"

Suddenly I had the urge to kill my best female friend.

After school I went home and Angie came with to help 'get me ready' as she so lovingly put it. I wanted to punch her. Anyways it didn't turn out too bad. She totally matched me to Taylor Swift except I had straight brown hair and glasses. Ha but the sun dress and cowboy boots were sure to catch his attention.

Finally it was about show time. I was going to be sick. I could feel it. Angie calmed me down. I looked out past the stage and saw Jazz and the guys sitting there. Alice was nowhere to be seen, but almost like she knew I was looking for her she popped up.

"Hey Bella…this is my husband Edward, Eddie this is Bellsy she is trying to get Jazzy's attention. She has loved him since they were in grade school…like us isn't it cute."

"Alice shut up…he'll hear you!"

"Fine I'm going to go introduce him Bella and you are up next good luck."

I watched as Alice walked over to Jazz and introduced her husband. I kinda felt bad for the song I was about to sing because it kinda bashed her, but not really especially when they all find out she is married….well here it goes. Sing then run those are my guidelines for the night.

So I get up to the stage…look at Jazz….I wink….he smiles and then the song starts.

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile _

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her _

_But you are everything to me _

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable Instead of just invisible _

_Yeah, mmm _

_There's a fire inside of you _

_That can't help but shine through _

_She's never gonna see the light _

_No matter what you do _

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me _

_And everything that we could be _

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable Instead of just invisible _

_Like shadows in a faded light _

_Oh, were invisible I just wanna look in your eyes _

_And make you realize I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_Baby let me love you, let me want you _

_You just see right through me But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable Instead of just invisible _

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile..._

And then I ran. Tears falling down my face. I couldn't look at him right now. All he could do was hurt me and I couldn't take that. As I was going I was trying to get my car keys out but I dropped them. All of a sudden I was staring into the blue pools that I knew only belonged to one person.

"Jazz.." I couldn't think of anything else to say

"Bella…..I…well….I know you."

"is that really all you have to say?"

"I Bella…I don't understand how I'm feeling….how I have always felt."

Sexy cowboy say what? Did he just say always?

"What? Listen I have to go. Get your thoughts together and come see me later I have to go."

"she's married."

"I know she told me today….I'm sorry"

"I don't think it bothers me as much as I thought it would."

"Hey….I'll leave you will one word and then we'll talk later okay?" he nodded and I smirked and said, "transformers"

I drove away….no longer crying….waiting to see what he would do. Around 12:30 my bedroom window opened and I saw Jazz climb through saying he brought a movie….and the credits started and read "transformers" I laughed and he just grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me with everything he had. I never felt anything like it. We both just stared and said "Wow." Nothing else could work in that moment. We went to sleep…him holding me….it was nothing different for us….but somehow it felt different. I guess the conversation to come would divulge everything I need to know. Either I will gain the love of my life or lose the best friend I ever had.

A/N. okay sooooo is it a one shot or do we add more? Do we do some from jazzy's pov? Let me know peoples!

Until then

Xoxo

PrincessxoAmber


	2. Chapter 2 JPOV

**I don't own anything blah blah. Except my dyslexia! Hah! Oh but I do own the ipod to which has been glitching and wanted to repeat the same song over and over. No complaints. Gets a story outta me. **

**So my other story is up and going **_**Getting Back What Once Was Lost**_** is freaking amazing. I'm diggin it! Hah oh there is a poll on my page. Do it PLEASE! Anyone who helps will totally get a shout out! **

**Ok, so this is an all human story. Yada yada. Bella is shy. Jasper is her BFF. Karoke night blah-dee-blah. Just read it. Hah. Let me know. One shot- or add more chapters….gots to let me know! Kkk please? **

Song is Invisible by Taylor Swift

Invisible: Chapter 2: Jasper

JPOV:

Bella Swan will always be that girl to me. The one who laughs and it makes your day. The girl who always knows how to make you smile. The girl that you take home to your Mama and she says "your gonna marry her one day just you wait and see." Personally I thought my mama was nuts. Bella was just my friend….yeah I saved her from the bullies in life…she liked the stay quiet and try not to be noticed life and I love to be the main attraction. Well not really but with the guys hanging and everything.

Then there is Alice Cullen. She's a gorgeous little pixie like girl. I always catch myself just staring at her. She won't give me the time of day. We are pleasant and say hello and small talk…but never anything else. Noone would think that big bad…Jasper Whitlock was afraid of a girl….but I was….well afraid of 3 girls in my life. Alice, My Mama and Bella.

Oh it always comes back to her. I really don't know how I feel. I started saving her when we were just in grade school….and I have always been her hero…or so she tell me.

I see her in the hall…. And ask her if she is going tonite…tonite is our group get together we always do something fun. Tonight is karoke…..she nods her head and I can't help by smile.

Jake catches me in our next class and says, "Dude you think Bells will bring Angie with her"

Oh Jakey he digs Angie…and she digs him…Bella and I talk about it a lot….its really funny how neither of them will tell the other.

"Jake you know she will bring her….they are like partners in crime. You mean you are finally gonna grow a set of balls and ask her out?"

"Dammit Whitlock….wanna talk about balls…what about you and Bells…always skirting around your feelings and what's going on…its ridiculous."

I don't answer him….but just think about what he said. After school I went home and played some Xbox with the boys before it was time to go. We get the karaoke place and I see Bella sitting backstage with Angie….she looks gorgeous…..beautiful little sun dress and cowboy boots….wow….I can't take my eyes off her. I see her talking to Alice and wonder who that guy is with her…maybe it's her brother.

"Hey Jazzy" she says finally coming to join us.

"Hey Alice…who's your friend"

"Oh Jazzy this is my husband Edward"

Pixie woman say what? Husband?

"Husband?"

"Yeah Jazz now lets watch Bellsey she's up next."

Oh boy…wow..Alice has a husband…and she never told anyone. Well at least me….no wonder she didn't talk to me like that….or flirt….it all makes sense. I wonder what Bella is going to sing. I'm so proud of her. Usually she is so shy…she gets onto the stage. I smile and she winks and then she starts her song….and the moment I hear it….it breaks my heart.

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile _

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her _

_But you are everything to me _

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable Instead of just invisible _

_Yeah, mmm _

_There's a fire inside of you _

_That can't help but shine through _

_She's never gonna see the light _

_No matter what you do _

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me _

_And everything that we could be _

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible _

_Like shadows in a faded light _

_Oh, were invisible I just wanna look in your eyes _

_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_Baby let me love you, let me want you _

_You just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible _

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile..._

When she finished, she ran straight off the stage. All the guys were looking at me. Jake and Angie were cuddled in a corner. It was great to see them finally admitting their feelings. I decided I finally had to get to Bella.

Alice just looks and me and says, "good luck"

I ran out and tried to find her. I saw her truck and saw her drop her keys and then she looked up at me and just said, "Jazz"

All I could say back, "Bella…..I…well….I know you."

"is that really all you have to say?" oh she sounds hurt

"I Bella…I don't understand how I'm feeling….how I have always felt."

Oh shit…did I just admit I felt something for her always? Oh god what am I going to do now?

"What? Listen I have to go. Get your thoughts together and come see me later I have to go."

"she's married." I whispered to her.

"I know she told me today….I'm sorry"

"I don't think it bothers me as much as I thought it would."

"Hey….I'll leave you will one word and then we'll talk later okay?" I nodded and she smirked and said, "transformers"

I sat in that parking lot for at least an hour. The boys finally found me. Jake was the first to say anything, "Dude what happened with Bells.."

All I could say back was, "Transformers"

"you mean that stupid shirt that you wore when you 'saved' her from us? What does that have to do with anything?"

Oh shit….that's when she fell in love with me….when I saved her. I guess I was her hero after all.

"Jazz….what's going on?" Emmett said

"I love Bella"

"ITS ABOUT TIME" they all shouted.

"Go get your girl man!" and Jake tossed me the keys to his bike.

I went home and grabbed my copy of Transformers [with Megan Fox….] and started towards Bella's house. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know when I fell in love with her…it's like it was always there…how do you say that without it sounding creepy. Oh god…this is bad.

I finally got my balls back and climbed up the tree, knocked on the window.

"I brought a movie" I whispered.

She let me put it in and when she saw the title she laughed…and with that laugh I had to kiss her…and kiss her I sure did. It was like….beyond fireworks….or whatever people see when they kiss…I could see my whole life with her…we could be happy….we could get married and have kids and just…be. We both just said "wow" cause that really was all you could do to summarize what had just happened. We laid in bed…I held her and listened to her sleep and then I thought. I knew we would have to talk. Would she want to be with me But would she want that life I saw with me? What if we try this and I lose her forever. I really don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life. So I guess the hard part comes next….figure out what to do next.

A/N okayyy soo here is Jazzy's POV. For some reason I like to write as him better…weird? I don't know? Sooo should I keep this going or not? And don't forget about Getting Back What Once Was Lost :-D


End file.
